Backing up or otherwise taking copies of data stored in databases is generally a time and resource consuming process. Many of such processes take copies of an entire database or entire database tables which are then processed as a whole to replicate the database or tables during disaster recovery or data warehousing or when generating other reporting, development, or testing instances of a database or table thereof. Such processes often lock data preventing other processes from executing until the locks are released.